1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for connecting structural pieces of a disassemblable or permanent structure and in particular, but not limited to, devices for connecting wall panels and the like of disassemblable or permanent buildings.
2. Prior Art
In the erection of disassemblable of permanent structures such as buildings and the like, the various panels of the buildings have usually been interconnected by fasteners which are either visible or which require the various panels to be recessed to accept the fasteners and then the recesses covered by grouting, etc. Furthermore, prior art fasteners of this type have usually been difficult and time consuming to install and usually require, for their installation, the use of expert personnel.
Many fastening devices are prone to becoming loosened due to working of the interconnected pieces. This is particularly noticeable in buildings and the like which are subject to movement of interconnected panels and the like under gusty, windy conditions, the structure thus becoming unsafe and noisy.